


A storm of emotions ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Hyungwon e Hyunwoo sono compagni di stanza da pochissimi giorni, quando improvvisamente arriva un grosso temporale. Hyungwon ne ha una paura terribile. Shownu lo nota spaventato e scivola nel suo letto ed aiuta a calmarlo in un modo molto particolare.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1155858939768201218?s=19 )





	A storm of emotions ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **A storm of emotions**

Hyungwon lo odiava, il suo compagno di stanza, Hyunwoo. Lo odiava a morte. Non si trovavano su niente: se Hyungwon amava la musica classica, Hyunwoo amava la musica rock. Se Hyungwon amava i romanzi rosa, Hyunwoo amava gli horror. Era un circolo vizioso che ormai andava avanti da una settimana. Sembrava poco, era vero, ma Hyungwon era già al limite della sopportazione: lui ci provava, ad avere conversazione con lui, ma o la risposta era scorbutica o neanche se la meritava, una risposta. Inizialmente, dopo neanche tre giorni di convivenza, Hyungwon aveva deciso di cercare un’altra stanza, ma poi s’era dato una tregua, pensando che, forse, stava correndo troppo velocemente e doveva darsi un po’ di tempo per prendere il ritmo dell’avere un compagno di stanza. Era la prima volta per lui, siccome era sempre stato figlio unico e non aveva mai condiviso la stanza con nessun altro se non i suoi gatti; oltretutto, era anche la prima esperienza fuori casa, senza i suoi genitori, in un ambiente totalmente nuovo, dove non conosceva nessuno. Era molto in ansia per questo fattore, perché Hyungwon non era bravo a fare amicizia e l’idea di condividere la propria stanza con qualcuno con il quale non andava minimamente d’accordo, lo terrorizzava. Non dovevano per forza parlare, o cenare insieme, o studiare insieme, no, questo mai lo aveva pensato, ma almeno sarebbe stato carino entrare in stanza e salutarsi o anche farsi un piccolo cenno come saluto. Ma niente. Non c’era un saluto, né una parola. Forse qualche grugnito e qualche borbottamento come ‘è tornato’, come se Hyungwon avesse fatto qualcosa di male. Ma non aveva fatto niente! Metteva sempre in ordine, puliva, rimaneva in silenzio, ascoltava la musica nelle cuffie, e non parlava mai. Perché doveva essere tanto scorbutico nei suoi confronti? La cosa che più lo irritava era proprio questo: se almeno avesse saputo che cosa gli dava tanto fastidio, forse avrebbero risolto la cosa! 

Stava leggendo quando Hyunwoo entrò nella stanza e si fermò sulla soglia, prima di proferire parola: «pensavo fossi fuori a studiare.»

«C’è qualche problema?»

«No.»

Fine conversazione. Per quel pomeriggio, sicuramente, non avrebbero parlato di altro, e non avrebbero fatto altro che ignorarsi, dandosi le spalle a causa della posizione delle due scrivanie appoggiate ai muri opposti. Hyungwon non avrebbe resistito molto se le cose avessero continuato in quel modo. Non voleva per forza qualcuno con cui andare d’accordo o uscirci ogni giorno, o che diventassero migliori amici, ma… dio, così era insopportabile. Si chiedeva se magari non gli stesse antipatico per chissà quale ragione e lui non lo sapesse. Siccome ormai aveva capito come andavano le acque, decise di rimanere in silenzio e continuare a leggere. 

(…)

Quando Hyungwon uscì dalla doccia, Hyunwoo era già a letto, girato dall’altro lato, quindi non poté capire se effettivamente stesse dormendo o se fosse al telefono, ma sembrava non avere importanza, perché non c’era dialogo. Si asciugò i capelli con l’asciugamano e poi indossò una maglietta che usava solamente come pigiama, prima di mettersi sotto le coperte e sospirare. Che stress. 

Solo dopo qualche istante, la pioggia cominciò a battere sui vetri. Hyungwon aprì di scatto gli occhi, osservando la finestra ormai bagnata: sperò con tutto il cuore che piovesse e basta. Odiava i temporali. Ne aveva il terrore. Riprovò a chiudere gli occhi. Passarono dieci minuti, e cominciò non solo a piovere più forte, ma anche a tuonare e poi a grandinare. Ed infine anche il vento s’insinuò in tutto quel casino. Afferrò il telefono, dunque, e si mise le cuffie, cominciando ad ascoltare le canzoni che più gli piacevano, ma purtroppo non riusciva mai ad addormentarsi con la musica. Così la spense, senza però togliersi le cuffiette. Purtroppo per lui, il temporale era troppo forte e nonostante le orecchie tappate, riusciva a percepire il vento. Ed i lampi illuminavano la stanza. 

Così, dopo essersi messo a sedere sul letto, si passò una mano fra i capelli già bagnati dal sudore. I temporali lo avevano sempre terrorizzato. Si sentiva un idiota ad averne tanta paura all’età di ventiquattro anni, eppure era qualcosa che purtroppo non era mai riuscito a superare. Non sapeva neanche da dove fosse nato quel trauma, ma bastava un po’ di pioggia ed un po’ di vento per spaventarlo. 

Nel bel mezzo di quel silenzio rotto solo dal vento assordante al di fuori della finestra, Hyunwoo parlò: «che cosa c’è?»

«Ti… ti ho svegliato?»

«Non stavo dormendo.»

Hyungwon rimase in silenzio e per evitare di fare la figura dell’idiota, si rimise a dormire, girandosi dall’altra parte. Ma il vento non cessava e così neanche i lampi. Si raggomitolò su se stesso, finché l’attacco di panico non cominciò a farlo ansimare e sudare. Poi cominciò a piangere. Chiunque avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse una reazione esagerata, ma per lui non lo era affatto.

Poi qualcosa accadde: sentì il letto infossarsi un po’, qualcuno stendersi al suo fianco e stringerlo. Che stava succedendo? Era ovviamente Hyunwoo, per quello Hyungwon non s’era spostato, eppure…

«Che cosa…?»

«Hai paura del temporale?»

«… Sì. Scusami—non sono bravo a nascondere gli attacchi di panico.»

Hyunwoo rimase in silenzio, continuando però a stringerlo come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Hyungwon, nonostante tutto, si sentì al sicuro, fra quelle braccia. Sospirò appena, affondando il viso fra di esse; il suo profumo era buono. Molto, molto buono. Si spostò appena, allargando le gambe che cominciavano a sudare, scontrando le sue natiche con il bacino di Hyunwoo. Non l’aveva fatto apposta ma…

«Lo sai perché sono tanto scorbutico con te?»

«Vorrei saperlo.»

«Perché ti ho visto, settimane fa, quando sei venuto all’open day dell’università. Ti ho visto e… non lo so. Non sono bravo a relazionarmi con la gente che mi piace.»

Questo era inaspettato. Molto, molto inaspettato. Che cosa aveva appena detto?

«Ti sembrerà assurdo,» finì Hyunwoo.

«Abbastanza, visto che non fai che rispondermi male. Pensavo che ti avessi fatto qualcosa… senza essermene accorto.»

«Sei bellissimo. Ecco che cosa mi hai fatto.»

«E ci voleva il temporale per farmelo capire?»

«Come altro avrei potuto mettere una mano qui—» cominciò, oltrepassando la stoffa dei boxer per sfiorargli il membro, «senza sembrare un maniaco?»

Hyungwon gemette sorpreso a quel contatto, poggiando la mano su quella del maggiore con un sospiro. Gli occhi si spalancarono, ma riuscirono ad inquadrare solo il muro blu davanti a sé. Si infuocò: divenne rosso fino alle orecchie e qualcosa, fra le gambe, s’indurì d’istinto.

«Lo… lo sembri anche adesso.»

«Ti dispiace?»

«No… no, fallo, ti prego…»

E così, la mano di Hyunwoo cominciò a muoversi sul membro del minore, dandogli sollievo sulla punta, poi su tutta la lunghezza; gli accarezzò il glande con il pollice, mentre le sue labbra afferravano il suo lobo e glielo mordicchiavano. Hyungwon, dal suo canto, cercava di fare meno rumore possibile per paura che qualcuno dalle altre stanze potesse sentirli. Senza rendersene conto, cominciò a strusciare le natiche sulla sua erezione, e allo stesso tempo andando incontro alla sua mano. Poi lo fermò.

«Tu non vuoi…?»

«Sì che voglio.»

Non seppe come, Hyungwon rigirò la situazione, ritrovandosi sopra di lui, col bacino che premeva sul suo, ed i membri ancora stretti nei boxer, che cozzavano. Velocemente se li tolsero, abbandonandoli a terra, e Hyunwoo si prese un attimo per osservarlo. Hyungwon si abbassò sul suo viso e lo baciò: si era forse aspettato che sarebbe successo? Baciarlo? Fare sesso con lui? Fino ad un’ora prima lui lo odiava, ma adesso che si era soffermato a guardarlo, santo dio, era bello, sexy, muscoloso, e sapeva, allo stesso tempo, di dolcezza. Non ci volle molto a farlo entrare dentro di sé, ma a quel punto, trattenere i gemiti, fu molto più difficile. Hyunwoo gli appoggiò due dita sulle labbra e poi le aprì, infilando quest’ultime dentro la cavità orale molto morbida. Le spinte erano lente, quasi estenuanti, ma in quella notte di vento e pioggia, quello sembrava essere il mood.

«H—Hyunwoo…»

«Piccolo, piccolo—con me, arrivi con me?»

Non ci fu bisogno di dire altro: le ultime spinte furono quelle più violente, con le mani del più muscoloso a stringere le sue natiche, forte, e poi arrivarono entrambi nello stesso momento, stremati ma estremamente soddisfatti di quell’atto. Hyungwon si sdraiò al suo fianco, osservando il soffitto, anch’esso blu, ma che al buio sembrava divenire sempre nero.

«Ogni volta che ci sarà un temporale mi aiuterai così?»

«Se a te va, perché no?»

«Allora prego che ne arrivino più spesso.»


End file.
